Postponed
by Owule
Summary: Duo's going to be late for his own wedding. 1x2 one shot, mild swearing


Title: Postponed

Title: Postponed

Author: violetscythe

Pairing: 1x2

Warning: mushy

Disclaimer: don't own, duh.

Dedication: To everyone who gave me encouragement: Dhampir, Muffie, ShenLong, SkyLark , Hllygrl233, ASIA, Darksadisticanel, Eos, Tsu, Jewel of Hell, and everyone else out there.

Love ya all and hope you enjoy-Scythe

…

He didn't know how long he'd been here and he didn't really care. All he wanted was to get _out!_

He cursed under his breath as he yanked against the chain holding his wrists to the wall. It really was useless, these people were more thorough than OZ ever was. They had upgraded to Gundanium imprisonments instead of the regular iron and steal.

He let his body go slack and banged the back of his head against the wall. These chains were meant to hold Gundam Pilot 01 who could bend steal. They would have succeeded too if he hadn't switched places with Heero at the last minute.

Something had come up and Relena had called them in a panic, nearly pulling all her hair out of her scalp.

Heero had just _looked_ at him with those damn blue eyes-and the rest, as they say, is history.

He banged his head against the wall again. Heero was going to be so pissed at him, they had been planning this for a year and if he didn't get out of here soon he was going to miss it.

Hell had no wrath like Heero Yuy pissed off. Not to mention the cancellation fees, all that food-oh God, Heero was going to _kill_ him.

He banged his head again just for good measure. Maybe if he did he would black out and be saved the slow, painful death Heero had for him.

On second though, this cell wasn't so bad-

A blast rocked his cell, he was finally grateful of the chains, they kept him from being thrown to the other side of the cell.

Oh-it sounded like someone was _mad_…

There was another blast and he heard muffled alarms and shouting voices. _Nope. Make that pissed. Heero must have gotten the bill._

Light suddenly burst through the door of his cell, outlining a silhouette with a gun.

"About time you showed up!" My voice was way too chipper. Good.

A low, guttural growl. "You idiot, did you think you were going to get out of this that easily?"

The figure pulled out a small handheld laser and started cutting through the chains.

"Hey, I wasn't _trying_ to get out of _anything_!" _Okay_, now _he was starting to piss me off._

He snorted, dark locks falling into his eyes. "Of course you weren't, and that's why it's taken me two years to convince you to do this and then you really only caved because Quatre gave you that 'look'."

I rolled my eyes and just watched the flashing alarm lights behind our exit door.

"You know it's true." The first chain snapped and my left hand was free.

I flexed my fingers and declined to answer.

He was halfway through the next one when he spoke again. "Duo, stop sulking."

Did I detect a hint of amusement in that voice? Was he _laughing_ at me? "I'm _not _sulking. And even if I was I can do what I want to."

He snorted as the other chain snapped. "That only works for birthdays, Maxwell."

"Bite me, Yuy."

We both stood and he threw me an extra gun he hid god-knows-where.

"Come on, there's an exit breach two corridors down and to the right. A 'copter is waiting."

I stared at the back of his head. "You're shitting me."

He turned the full Yuy Glare on me. "You tell Mariemeia the weddings off."

I shivered. Une and Dorothy would be after my ass. "No. That's okay."

Heero grunted and raised the signal. We both darted down the hall and toward the Helicopter.

…

AC 201

**Almost Postponed**

Two Preventer Agents Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy tied the knot in a small chapel near a Winner estate on the outskirts of Pennsylvania.

Both were flown in on a Preventer rescue chopper by none other than Trowa Barton-Winner and Wufei Chang, the best men and also top Preventer Agents. Covered in dust, bruises, and still in uniform both made it to the pulpit, guns thrown over the shoulder. Not to mention Maxwell sporting gundanium armbands with the chains still attached.

They were married before friends, family, and most Preventers on the pay roll. Including Commander Une, ward Mariemeia, Dorothy Catalonia, and Vice-Foreign Minister Relena Darlian with her brother and sister-in-law in attendance, flown in from Mars just for this occasion.

All enjoyed the free food and open bar. At least this reporter did. I raise my alcohol in toast to the newest, and hottest married couple, Duo and Heero Maxwell-Yuy. We all love you, guys and wish you all the happiness in the universe.

Deborah Handcock

Reporter for the Preventer Newsletter.


End file.
